Train this chaos into light
by Piinco
Summary: She couldn't have survive at that fall. Could her? Man she is Juliet she can do anything! And she did. She did survive to that fall and that flash save her. He was never so grateful at that damn flashes before... James/Juliet - Oneshot.


**A/N:** Hey. =p

Well, this is my first and probably my last fic. This came out of nowhere while I was stuck in the middle of my motor and eletric comands class. ¬¬' - Four things that I have to say. First: I'm brazilian. English is my second language and I learned by myself, so I've never had any teacher to help me, so it is possible ( almost one hundred percent of chance ) that have mistakes here. So don't sue me, please. So if some little angel here want to be my beta so I can correct my mistakes I would be SO grateful. ( And Me and another brazilian friend are translating her fics to english and we **NEED** so much of a beta. Please someone?! ) - Second: This is my second experience with fics, so I don't know, you know. This might not be good, but Cáhh (loveyou honey!) make me post it. She said is at least good, and I believe her. :) - Third: This is just a piece of fluff, I'm not into explain nothing, like I said, this came to me while I was lost in my class. So don't wait for nothing more than fluff Juliet and James here. :DD

Fourth: Do you mind review?! Please. ;DD

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

PS: The name came of the song You're all that I have. From Snow Patrol and was Cáhh ( She's my brazilian friend. =P ) who named for me ( cause I suck with names) Thanks Dear. ^^

***

She was there for a while now. She didn't remember how the hell she got there. She only remember James eyes on hers. He screaming _"Don't you leave me", " Don't let go"._

She didn't want to let go, that's for sure, but he would fall with her. And now, she knows that he _would_ fall with her. Fall to death. And she was in some kind of way, happy for this, for know that he truly love her. That that three years of them, of friendship, of company, of playing house, of Love it truly matters for him. How it matters for her; But she couldn't let him fall with her. She couldn't bear know that his death was her fault in some way. So she did let go. But after say one more time, one last time_ " I Love you", " I Love you so much James". _Then she let go and let herself fall for her death knowing that he knows how much she loves him and knowing that he loves her back.

****

He wakes up confused. With a damn headache. He looked around, he was alone in the jungle._ " Damn I'm still in this for god'sakeen island."_ Then pain. It wasn't physical. His heart was bleeding. It was hurting so much that he want's to take that damn heart of, it wouldn't have any service now, anyway. She was gone. She was dead. He couldn't save her, he wasn't strong enough. Damn he would have been, he would find the strength in anything, in everything, he would have put her up. But she let go. It was her who let go. Why she let go?! He would have find the strength. He knows he would.

****

_"Where did I go now?"._ He keeps thinking, while his foot keep moving to some place, it looks like his foot has a brain to itself, cause he don't remember tells his feet to walk. He don't remember his mind telling his body to do anything. He was numb. He was in some kind of bubble with only his pain and nothing more.

But he got to the beach. After walk for minutes, hours, days? Who knows. And it doesn't matter anyway. Nothing matter anymore.

He keeps walking and walking. Then his heart almost stopped. That hair. That curly sunny blond hair, making waves in that back. He knows that back too. But, how? He did see her fall. She couldn't have survive at that fall. Could her? Man she is Juliet she can do anything! And she did. She did survive to that fall and that flash save her. He was never so grateful at that damn flashes before, and she looks fine, at least not hurt to death. Then he notice that he hasn't moved yet, he was stand there, looking at her, shit he could stare at her for ever. The only thing that stopped him of it, it was that he needs to touch her. He needs to touch her so badly, like if his life depended on this. He wants to run, scream, cry, pray to God ( now he knows that this guy exists). But he just could stare. He couldn't move.

****

She fells it. She don't know how, but she fells him there. It is possible two peoples have a connection like this?. She turn around and he was there. Truly there. Standstill a few meters away of her, with the wind in his hair, the sun lightening him, with a big smile and that freackin' dimples of his. And tears, tears in his face. Tears of joy. And she has them too, the same tears, the same smile, the same wind in her sunny hair.

They walked to each other. Both wanted to run, but noone of them have the courage to do it. Both afraid of this be a fucking mirage. A damn trick of this so mean destiny. They stop a few feet away. Staring at each other. Eyes meet eyes.

" James". - She said above a whisper between the tears.

" Jules". - The same whisper.

He was there. She was there.

They couldn't bear been apart anymore. Juliet jumps on him, he happily embraces her, she wrapped her legs around his torso. Both hands in his cheeks. Eyes with eyes. Blues with greens. Then they kissed. A passionate kiss, like if they didn't kiss for years now. Tongues fighting for control. The salty of the tears between their kissed for minutes, days. God they don't care, they just want to fell each other. They kissed until the lack of air be to much. They fall apart, but were yet in that strange embrace. _" Never do let go again sweetheart. Never"._ He said between tears and smiles. He kissed her once more._ " I don't mean to. Not by the near hundred years to come." _She said with a bright smile. _" I love you Juliet". _She smile. _" I love you back James". _They kissed again, and again, and again. For ever if it was possible.

****

They were laid in the sand, with the cold breeze and the salty smell of the ocean. Juliet with her head in his chest, one of his hands playing with her hair, the other in her waist.

" Where are the others?". - She asks. Not caring that much.

" I gotta no idea sunshine." - He didn't care either.

" We have to find them". - She said making an effort to get up.

" No we don't. We don't have to do nothing, just stay here. Right here." - He said putting her back in his arms.

" But..." - He cuts her of.

" Frankly, Dear I don't give a damn to them."

" Ok. Then". She smiled and snuggling closer to him.

It didn't matter which day was, which year 2007, 1974 or 1930. It didn't matter if it was the island, LA. Miami or Japan. All that truly matter for them is be together. The rest, the rest they could work it out. Togheter.

**R/R?! If it isn't to much trouble. :D**


End file.
